


Green Light

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Forging the Garnet [7]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She watches her daughter with a bug zapper.
Series: Forging the Garnet [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Green Light

Madeleva watches Madelyn throw bugs she had caught into the green light of the zapper with sadistic glee. The other children watch her with a cautious fascination, they fear her, yet they find her intriguing. Like kittens being dumped in with a tiger. That's what her other children were, kittens and Madeley was a tiger. 

"Mama," Madelyn says excitedly holding a small worm. "Watch,".

She drops it into the bug zapper with a childish giggle. The thing pops as it hits the buzzing green light. 

"Don't put your fingers to close Maddie," Madeleva warns. "The last thing I need is you electrocuting yourself,".


End file.
